


Niko was a good man

by pengukat



Series: where do we go from here [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame: Villaneve, Eve is bisexual, F/F, F/M, Killing Eve - Freeform, Post Season 1, Villaneve, dubcon, sorry Niko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengukat/pseuds/pengukat
Summary: On Eve, and the two most significant romantic relationships in her life.





	Niko was a good man

**Author's Note:**

> I like Niko. I wanted to write something about him. Villanelle wormed her way into most of it. Damnit Villanelle.

Niko was a good man. He baked. He cleaned. He did the taxes. 

Villanelle is a psychopath. She kills. She steals. She lies.

Niko was always kind, understanding, funny. Never had a mean bone in his body.

Villanelle is funny, disturbingly insightful, and doesn't give a shit about enough to be deliberately cruel. She just is.

Niko was a teacher - of maths, of bridge, of human decency. An upstanding member of his community, loved and respected by all. 

Villanelle kills people. People Eve love. People Eve hate. People Eve doesn't even care about. 

Niko met Eve through a mutual friend. They were both single, alone, and just past the right age for marriage.

Villanelle meets Eve in a hospital bathroom where Eve falls in love and didn't know it, just before Villanelle goes on a killing spree and murders four people.

Niko made Eve laugh. Niko needed someone to take care of. Eve liked being taken care of. It just made sense. 

Villanelle makes Eve obsess. Even before Eve has a name for her. Even after Eve knows all she needs to know about her. It makes no sense in the world. 

Niko promised to always make her happy, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer. 

Villanelle promises death.

Niko was slow to anger, eager to forgive. 

Villanelle holds grudges, and is prone to revenge.

Niko loved her. 

Villanelle... who the fuck knows. 

Niko deserved better than Eve.

Villanelle deserves exactly what she demands of Eve. 

Niko liked sex to be reciprocal. "Your turn, then mine," he'd laugh.

Villanelle only ever wants it in one position. Every time she comes, it's with Eve on her knees and her tongue on Villanelle's clit. 

Niko kissed gently. His moustache would tickle her lips, and her clit whenever he went down on her. He fucked gently. He liked looking in her eyes as he came. 

Villanelle grips Eve's hair with an iron fist, towering above Eve, holding Eve's head immobile between her legs. She doesn't care about the unnatural angle of Eve's neck, or the ground digging into Eve's knees, or the inexpertness of Eve's tongue. She traps Eve as relentlessly as Eve tries to bring Villanelle to a climax. When Villanelle comes, it's barely noticeable; she stiffens, silently, for a moment, before jerking Eve up by the hair and kissing her own taste off Eve's mouth.

Niko was easily satisfied. Their sex was lazy, when convenient, whenever the mood struck.

Villanelle is demanding, insatiable. It becomes commonplace for Eve to come home and find Villanelle waiting, hungry and expectant, with a knife in one hand.

Niko always just wanted Eve to be safe. For their relationship to to be safe. Eve thought she did too.

Villanelle looks at Eve like she wishes Eve were dead. It makes Eve feel alive. 

When Niko left her, it was with quiet resignation, unspoken resentment, and the knowledge that his life would be in danger otherwise. Eve wouldn't change anything for the world.

When Villanelle leaves, it's with a silent, deadly promise that she will return, for more the same, and Eve can do nothing about it. Eve wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
